


don't leaf me

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leafy and Bubble have a fine moment together. This uses object forms (not humans) and writes out Bubble's accent.





	don't leaf me

Leafy and Bubble had just made up after Leafy returned Dream Island to the contestants, and were sharing a room in the Dream Island Hotel.

Then, Leafy noticed Bubble was writing something in a notebook.

"Bubble, what's that?"

"Noio! It's alloiance-only!"

"But we're friends. That's better than an alliance, right?"

"I doin't think you'd want to see thois..."

"It'll be fine."

Bubble then showed Leafy, and it was a bunch of drawings of Bubble and Leafy together with scribbled red hearts.

"Bubble... it's fine."

"Loify, you'll just rejoict me."

"No, Bubble, I think I love you too."

"YOYLECAKE!" shouted Bubble.

They lay down on the bed and cuddled each other. Leafy slipped her hand up Bubble's leg, then slid it across her underside until she felt a soapy slit expose itself.

"Aah... Loify..."

"You want me to keep going?"

"Yoy..."

Leafy slid a finger inside Bubble, taking extra care not to pop her with it. She smiled as she felt her slick insides, pressing against them slowly. Leafy then stretched Bubble's smooth, pliable skin and inserted another finger. She pumped them in and out, feeling Bubble starting to drip with bubble mix.

Bubble then giggled and felt up against a point between Leafy's legs. She noticed Leafy's slit reveal itself, surrounded by dark green leafy folds. Bubble ran a finger down the length of Leafy's slit, then pushed it in. As Leafy bucked her hips up against Bubble, she felt Bubble adding two more. 

Leafy was so turned on that a thick, slimy tentacle popped out from above her slit, twitching and throbbing.

"Oh, Loify! That's a noice doick you've got thoire! I haven't ever seen one in real loife!"

"Thanks, Bubble!" Leafy's tentacle wrapped around Bubble's wrist. Bubble's other hand stroked it, with Bubble being in awe at the slick texture.

Leafy and Bubble removed their hands from each other after a while, and Bubble lay back with her legs splayed.

"Loify! Give it to me roight noiw or I'll pop!"

"I'm actually worried about popping you with it."

"If you don't go too hoird, I won't pop!"

Leafy straddled Bubble's round body and kissed her lips. She looked down at Bubble's slit, which was glimmering with not only Bubble's natural shine, but the amount of liquid spilling from it. It was almost enough to blow another bubble. Leafy rubbed the squirming tip of her tentacle against Bubble, and Bubble tried to grind back, but ended up slipping and sliding against her.

Then, Leafy slid herself inside Bubble.

"Loify!" cried Bubble, feeling her walls stretched out by Leafy. She twitched around Leafy's length, making Leafy moan in pleasure. Leafy thrust in more, making Bubble drip with desire as she pressed herself up and down against Leafy. As Leafy gently slipped into Bubble's core, she felt Bubble's surface tension and held her hands.

"Do you feel like you're about to pop?"

"A loittle... but oi can handle it! It's not anything woirse than what we did in BFDOI."

Leafy pushed her tentacle into Bubble up to the base. She smiled tightly as she saw Bubble's transparent skin expose her appendage. Leafy thrust slowly in and out of Bubble, enjoying every bit of her movements. Bubble let a low moan leave her mouth as Leafy's tip writhed against her most sensitive spots. Leafy then decided she could go somewhat faster without popping her partner, so she did. Bubble moaned louder and pushed back against Leafy. The feeling of slick slime against slick bubble soap was something that they both enjoyed.

Then, during the middle of one of Leafy's slow, powerful thrusts, Bubble called out, "YOYLECAKE!" as she clenched around Leafy.

Leafy throbbed inside Bubble and kept thrusting. They grabbed onto each other as they continued their passionate movements.

Then, Pencil pushed open the door.

"Oh my tree, we forgot to lock the door!" shouted Leafy.

"Bubble, what are you doing with Leafy?!" Pencil called.

"Oh, uh, I'm a tree, I'm a tree, yes I am, definitely a tree."

"First, trees make rustling sounds, and second, I can clearly see Leafy's... ugh, thing, right inside of you!"

"You knew I liked Loify for a whoile! Stay out of oir business!"

"Bubble, you promised us your first time would be with your alliance!"

"I choinged my moind!"

"You're right she did!" Leafy resumed her thrusting.

"You're not even good enough to be a bemb. Bubble, you are expelled from the alliance!"

"At loist I have Loify!"

Pencil left in a huff. Leafy kissed Bubble as she pulled out of her.

"Bubble... I'll make sure you're safe from that dumb alliance."

Bubble's head was still spinning. She lay down, looking up at Leafy, and could only say, "Yoy..."


End file.
